Quervik Story 2 - Człowiek o błękitnych włosach
Człowiek na oko zbliżony wiekiem do Romeo, który właśnie śledził go wzrokiem, stał teraz nieopodal krzaków, gdzie znajdował się jego obserwator, chwiejąc się przy tym na nogach, a przez towarzyszący mu... dość wyraźny zapach alkoholu można było stwierdzić, że najwidoczniej był pod jego wpływem. W prawdzie jego odzież nie odstawała jakoś od normy, lecz jego włosy o intensywnej błękitnej barwie już tak. - idiota... - tyłku to jedno proste słowo wydobyło się z jego ust, a na twarzy pojawił się poważny wyraz. Ważniejszy był jednak inny fakt. Iście spazmatycznych ruchach ruszył on w stronę tajemniczej twierdzy i ogromnej gadziny, która znajdowała się nieopodal niej. - Co on wyprawia?! - pomyślał młody Whitechapel próbując zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację, lecz po chwili postanowił rzucić się między dwójkę nieznajomych mu osobników. - Nie wtrącaj się - usłyszał on znów głos w swojej głowie - Może na to nie wygląda, ale smoki są rasą nawet mądrzejszą od ludzi - stwierdził Phinks - Więc nie są dzikimi bestiami, które rzucają się na kogoś bez powodu.... - Ale... - - Po prostu obserwujmy - przerwał mu Bardock - Zawszę możesz wkroczyć gdy coś się zacznie dziać. Romeo błyskawicznie wyostrzył wszystkie swoje zmysły najbardziej jak tylko mógł i skupił je na dwójce przed nim. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - niespodziewanie rozbrzmiał potężny głos kilkunastometrowego, czarnego gada, po czym puścił groźne spojrzenie w stronę nadchodzącego człeka. - To ja powinienem o to spytać - rzucił on z wyrzutem i odpowiedział takim samym wyrazem twarzy - Wyraziłem się chyba jasno, by nikt nie zbliżał się do Twierdzy Shiro - Mam do pogadania z Reibim - stwierdził smok - Nie. Nie masz - stwierdził niebieskowłosy Po chwili oboje zaczęli rzucać w siebie mięsem, a słowa, które padały z ich ust (choć jeden miał pysk) nie warto tutaj wypisywać, więc najlepiej przejść do końca ich "konwersacji". - Chcesz byśmy znowu musieli się napierdalać z plugastwem tej wieży? - spytał chłopak, a czarna kreatura przed nim odpowiedziała milczeniem i skrzyżowaniem rąk. - Dobra... - rzucił gad zdegustowany - Plugastwo z wieży? - ponownie padło pytanie w myślach chłopaka - Coś jak Armia Ciemności? - Bardziej horda - zastanowił się Phinks - Jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych. - Dlaczego nie rozwalą tego cholerstwa? - - W sensie wieży? - Bardock wydał z siebie chichot - W najlepszym przypadku to jedynie pogorszy sytuacje, a w najgorszym... - - Ok... czaję - przerwał mu Romeo - Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Serio chcesz wiedzieć? - - Nie - W tym samym czasie smok obrócił się tyłem do swojego rozmówcy i rozłożył swe mroczne, lecz majestatyczne skrzydła gotów odlecieć i najpewniej by to właśnie zrobił gdyby nie... - HEJ TY TAM! - zawołał Przemek wskazując palcem w stronę krzaków, gdzie to skrywał się Romeo - Wyłaź i pokaż się - - He? - smok także spojrzał w tamtą stronę zaciekawiony Młody Whitechapel otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia zastanawiając się czy nie powinien znów użyć swojej elektrycznej techniki do zniknięcia. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że lepiej się pokazać i tak właśnie zrobił, wychodząc z krzaków. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? - spytał zaciekawiony zielonowłosy, a gad jak i osoba, która go zawołała ruszyli w jego stronę powolnym, lecz pewnym krokiem. - To, że jestem pijany nie znaczy, że jestem ślepy - odpowiedział mu chłopak, co uświadomiło Romeo, że kiedy ten wcześniej przechodził obok niego, to najwidoczniej po prostu go zignorował. - Kim jesteś? - ku zaskoczeniu odezwał się tym razem smok Romeo uśmiechnął się - Nazywam się Romeo - powiedział - Romeo Whitechapel - dodał Dwójka jego rozmówców była już niecały metr przed nim - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - smok spojrzał na niego swym demonicznym okiem - z Metropolii - - Szpieg? - szepnął on do niebieskowłosego - Hmmmm - ten jedynie wyciągnął dłoń do chłopaka - Możesz mi mówić Przemek - Zielonowłosy oczywiście uścisnął mu dłoń, nie widząc, że w ciągu tylko kilku sekund, wszystkie informacje o nim zostaną odczytane. W każdym razie w większości przypadków tak by się stało... - He? - wydał z siebie Przemek otoczony ciemnością, a kiedy zrobił krok do tyłu zauważył, że jest po kolana w jakiejś szkarłatnej substancji. - Nie ładnie tak naruszać czyjąś prywatność - usłyszał Reinkarnator za sobą, a po chwili skierował wzrok w tamtym kierunku - Ogromnych rozmiarów kryształ zaczął nagle mienić się niezliczoną ilością barw, a opierała się o niego tajemnicza postać, której ciało było spowite w niemalże całości pergaminami, nie licząc oczywiście jej lewego oka, które błyszczała tak jak kamień za nią. Ponadto złote łańcuchy, przebijała wszystkie kończyny tajemniczej osoby. - Słyszysz mnie? - ponownie spytała postać, a Przemek przytaknął głową zaskoczony nie tyle sytuacją w jakiej się aktualnie znalazł, ale tym, że nie może teraz opuścić miejsca, gdzie się znajduje - Nawet butów nie wytarłeś - postać w mgnieniu oka znalazła się po prawicy drugiego zabójcy smoków. - Kim jesteś? - spytał on, a odpowiedź usłyszał po chwili - Aktualnie? - zastanowiła się postać - Jedynie cząstką swojej dawnej świetności... cieniem dawnego mnie... - dodał - Możesz mi mówić Phinks, panie Przemku - Czego ty i ten cały Romeo chcecie w CreepyTown? - - Jeśli chodzi o mnie... nie mam żadnych planów związanym z twoim miasteczkiem, a chłopak, z którego próbowałeś czytać jak z otwartej księgi... sam go zapytaj... - Po tych słowach ciało Przemka zaczęło rozpraszać się w postaci lśniącego pyłu, by po chwili zniknąć całkowicie. - Wszystko dobrze? - spytał Romeo stojąc wraz Quintem przy Reinkarnatorze i patrząc na niego z lekką troską - - Tak - odpowiedział Przemek - Trochę się zamyśliłem, ale wszystko gra - ostatnie dwa słowa skierował potajemnie także do smoka. - Ja jestem Quint - dodał gad od siebie. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures